Spencer Reid Drabbles
by tea-is-liquid-wisdom
Summary: A collection of drabbles about my favourite fictional character, Spencer Reid! Feel free to tell me which ones you'd like to become a multi-chap story! I'll be updating when I have the time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is going to be a collection of drabbles that I'll update when I have the chance! Review about which ones you'd like to maybe see become a multi-chap story! **

**This one I think I may make a multi-chap soon, I really like the idea!**

**Discalimer- Ughh, as usual I do not own them, though I believe I should have the honour.**

* * *

Spencer Reid slowly limped up the wet steps of a familiar house. He was soaked and freezing from the rain. Reid had walked here in only his boxers; he didn't have time to put clothes on before he rushed here. He didn't think he could have anyways. But he had told him that Reid could come here if he ever needed to. He needed to. He'd denied help; denied that there'd be any reason for the offer of help. But he couldn't take it anymore, it had been bad tonight. The worst, by far, to date.

He brought up a delicate, bruised hand to the white door in front of him and knocked. Reid winced as his long, thin fingers connected with the door. The young agent heard footsteps on the other side of the door before it opened, revealing a muscular dark-skinned man.

"M-Morgan…" Reid whimpered and rushed forward into the arms of his colleague, pressing his face into the older man's chest.

"Woah, woah, Reid man! What's the matter?" Morgan asked, his voice full of surprise. "Where are your clothes!?"

"I n-need h-help, Morgan…" Reid began to sob.

"O-Okay, Pretty Boy," Morgan said, pulling them into the house, into the living room.

There, with the lighting of the house, Morgan saw what covered Reid's body. Cuts and bruises. Old and new. They covered Reid's entire torso and legs. His nose was bleeding and his wrists were raw.

"Reid- Spencer," he corrected. "What happened?" Morgan had a feeling he already knew, the whole team had been suspecting that Reid's boyfriend had been abusive for a while, but not this bad.

"I-I l-lied to you, all of y-you. You guys were r-right." Reid paused. "T-Tom h-hurt me. And it's n-not the first time." He said in-between hiccups and sobs.

"Son of a bitch," Morgan swore under his breath, he didn't know who would want to hurt the most innocent human being he'd ever known. "Pretty Boy, it's okay," Morgan said, holding his best friend tight as he cried into his shoulder.

* * *

**"Reid" and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Another drabble. Short one. Just the result of silliness and boredom.**

**Discalimer: Still don't own them. *sighs* Or Reid...**

* * *

"Garcia, I am _not_ wearing that!" Spencer Reid cried, slightly horrified at what Garcia was holding up.

"Oh come _on_, boy genius!" The tech said, throwing the blue shimmery shirt at Reid. "You need to step out of your comfort zone!"

"Not that far…" Reid muttered as he hung up the wretched shirt and continued looking.

Why did he even make the bet with Morgan, anyway? He should've known that he couldn't hit the target at the shooting range. And now he was stuck going shopping with Garcia. Great.

"What about these!" Garcia asked, bouncing over to him.

Reid stared at said garment in shock and disgust. "Seriously, Garcia?" He asked, throwing away the tight leather pants.

"C'mon, Junior G-Man, you know the deal. You have to try on one outfit of my choice." Garcia grinned.

"Do I have to?" Reid whined.

"Yes, now into the changing room you go," Garcia said, shoving the young agent inside the little room and shutting the door.

When Reid was undressed, Garcia handed him and outfit over the top of stall. Reid sat down and looked at the outfit. _Really, Garcia. The leather pants, _Reid thought as he pulled them on, followed by a flimsy purple silk shirt whose collar went too far down for Reid's liking.

The genius looked into the mirror with a shocked face. _People actually wear these things!? _Reid thought.

Sighing, he stepped out of the changing room and blinked in surprise when Garcia snapped a picture.

"Oh, Reid, you look great!"

* * *

**"Reid" and review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Another drabble. Reid is being a bit of a bad*ss in this one.**

**Thanks for reviewing and continue to do so! And keep letting me know which ones you want to be multi-chaps! xoxo**

**Disclaimer- Don't have the honour.**

* * *

Spencer Reid bit his lip to stifle a cry of pain as the unsub, a thirty year old John Michaels, shoved him into the wall of the bank. Michaels patted his hands down Reid's sides checking for the weapons that Reid didn't have.

Once the criminal was done he cuffed Reid's hands behind his back with his own handcuffs.

Reid sighed. How had he even gotten himself into a hostage situation, again?

He knew that SWAT was coming in at any given moment, thankfully. Reid just hoped that Hotch wouldn't be angry with him if and when he got out of this.

The young agent gasped when Michaels grabbed him by his hair and held Reid in front of him, using him as a shield. Reid felt the cold chill of a gun pressing into his temple with bruising force. "And you FBI agents thought you were smart, sent one of you in here to try and 'talk me down' and look at you now. Little baby is all tied up."

Reid was about to reply as the door to the bank burst open, revealing quite a few members of the SWAT team, Hotch and Morgan.

"Let him go." Hotch ordered.

"And why do you think I would do that? Why would I possibly give up the only thing that is protecting me from either getting shot or arrested? No, I think I'll keep him right here-" Michaels was cut off by something that the team would have never expected.

Reid lifted his foot back and slammed it as hard as he could into Michaels' groin. The man fell onto his knees with a gasp and Reid stepped away as Hotch ran forward and lifted Michaels up, cuffing him. Morgan walked up to Reid, unlocking the cuffs around his wrists.

"Wow, Pretty Boy. Didn't think you had it in ya… or that you knew how to do that." Morgan laughed.

"You taught me well." Reid then turned and walked over to Michaels. "By the way, I do think I'm pretty smart. At least, my genius IQ does."

* * *

**"Reid" and review, please.**


End file.
